Warlord
Warlord's backstory Warlord was the leader of a group of warriors in the core of Reality Zero.Then Warlord was manipulated by Illuminati Supreme. Illuminati Supreme tricked Warlord into killing the other warriors. After Illuminati Supreme was banished from Reality Zero's core, Warlord exiled himself. Therefore, he got to keep all of his powers.. Info Warlord was second in command to the Illuminati Supreme. Warlord was also plotting to kill the Illuminati Supreme and become the Ultimate Warlord. When Wardrone invaded the Illuminati Supreme's base, The Illuminati Supreme failed at destroying Wardrone. The Illuminati Supreme attempted to retreat but Warlord teleported on top of him. Warlord then shoved a giant sword into the Illuminati Supreme's head and caused the Illuminati Supreme to explode. Wardrone returned to Earth because the Illuminati Supreme was dead. Warlord was presumed dead. However, Warlord survived. He attempted to continue the Illuminati empire. He lied and said that Illuminati Supreme was alive. The Illuminati members found out that Warlord lied. Warlord went to Earth after 5 years. He found Wardrone and attempted to kill him. However, Wardrone was prepared. Alternate versions of Wardrone helped defeat Warlord. Warlord surrendered and was put into the Reality Prison. The Reality Prison is a space prison in a pocket dimension that contains villains that are threats to all realities. Breakout Warlord was broken out by a former Illuminati member. The member attempted to kill Warlord for killing Illuminati Supreme. Warlord killed the member. Warlord found out about The New Illuminati. He decided that he might pay them a visit. He did and almost killed one of the members. He has joined the New Illuminati. He is higher than 2nd in command but he is also not the leader. He plans to overthrow the leader. He also appears to have overthrown the leader of The New Illuminati. Warlord showed off some of his power when he shot Shogun Ghidorah and turned him into the four dorats. Warlord defeated Thirchi in hand-to-hand combat. Warlord was captured in an energy shield that lowered his powers. Warlord escaped it after he faked his death. Nox captured Warlord in another shield. Warlord escaped it after he convinced Nox to release him. Warlord lied and promised he would never return. New Illuminati After Warlord left the new Illuminati, he created his own Illuminati. He even convinced Supreme Hunter, Lord Steinbeck, Evil Wardrone, Reptoraptor, and Unicron to join him. Warlord declared himself as Emperor of all realities. He has succeeded in making his Illuminati spread through multiple realities. Warlord has become unstoppable. Warlord has Snoke spy on The New Illuminati. Snoke gives Warlord info. Warlord plans to destroy The New Illuminati. When Snoke was killed by Mr. Hug, Warlord resurrected Snoke. Warlord ordered Unicron to attack The New Illuminati. When Unicron failed, Warlord kidnapped Banana Leader. Warlord defeated Wardrone when Wardrone attempted to kill Warlord. Warlord sent more warships to different realities and dimensions to enforce his empire. Before Warlord could invade Dimension Zero of Reality Zero, he was stopped by Wardrone. Warlord's warship blew up and turned into a black hole. Wardrone offered to save Warlord but Warlord refused. Warlord was sucked into the black hole. Presumed Death After Warlord's demise, Supreme Hunter took over the Illuminati. Supreme Hunter technically shared leadership with the other leaders but Supreme Hunter had more experience. Some people still believed that Warlord was alive. Warlord was later revealed to be alive. He was trapped in limbo. He couldn't escape. He has recently taken over someone's body in hopes of freeing his actual body from limbo. Warlord succeeded in taking back his body. He used a portal to get it out of the black hole. Warlord took back control of his Illuminati. He helped The New Illuminati defeat Mr. Hug. Warlord ended the truce with The New Illuminati. During a reality council meeting, Warlord promised to never invade Dimension Zero of Reality Zero ever again. Warlord was seen again when he was torturing Mr. Hug. Warlord never told anyone why he was torturing Mr. Hug. Powers and skills * Warlord can teleport. * Invisibility * flight. * shoot lasers from his hands. * invincible. (He can't die) * Warlord is able to travel through realities and the dimensions in those realities * Warlord can summon any weapon * Warlord is an expert fighter. * Warlord is a great strategist. * Warlord is also very cunning. Warlord was able to trick Illuminati Supreme. * Warlord's 4 arms give him an advantage. * Warlord is extremely strong. * He can resurrect others * He can communicate telepathically with others. (He can even do it from other dimensions and realities) * He is able to posses someone but the person would have to be weak minded. Personality Warlord is smart. He is able to out think all of his enemies. Warlord does have limited patience though. He sometimes has large amounts of rage. He hates being made fun of. Warlord also believes that he is the best(which is mostly true). Warlord's IQ is over 500. Warlord betrayed Illuminati Supreme because Warlord wanted to be in command. Warlord does whatever it takes to win. Warlord can't die. He becomes overconfident. He is also smart for having an energy shield when he sleeps. Quotes * "You are a coward. I hate cowards master!" - Warlord calling Illuminati Supreme a coward before killing him. * "I demand to be released. You can't keep me here. I will get out" - Warlord after being sent to the Reality Prison. * "Would anyone else be stupid enough to attack me?" - Warlord challenging members of Nox's Illuminati. * "I am the most powerful being in any universe. I am so powerful that I don't have any alternate versions! I don't have to deal with pathetic losers like you!" - Warlord threatening Rainbow "Foxy" Dash and then insulting members of Nox's Illuminati. Warlord.jpg Warlord-0.jpg Trivia * Warlord is from Reality Zero's Core * Warlord was master of all realities when Illuminati Supreme was killed * Warlord attempted to continue the Illuminati empire. However, the empire fell apart. * Warlord is no longer a member of the Illuminati * Warlord can get out of the reality prison. * Warlord has made a new Illuminati. * Warlord has no alternate versions of himself. * He has a clone. The clone is a hero. * Warlord is currently Emperor of all realities. * Whenever Warlord doesn't get what he wants, Warlord will destroy it * He is responsible for starting the second War of Realities. Themes https://soundcloud.com/user-861944423/warlord-theme-1 https://soundcloud.com/user-861944423/warlord-theme-2 Category:Pure Evil Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains who are Invulnerable Category:Male Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:True Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Presumed Redeemed Category:Presumed Imprisioned Category:Emperor Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Illuminati Category:Arrogant Category:Overconfident Category:God killer